Primer experimento: Uchiha Sasuke
by Sakum1
Summary: Venus, la diosa del amor ha estado vigilando muy de cerca a los aldeanos. Se enfurece cuando ve que el amor tiene poca importancia. y decide hacer algo al respecto.


En los momentos en que la Musa aparece, incluso se puede contar a un Uchiha romántico. No os entretengo y si, contiene algo de OoC pero ¡Totalmente justificado!

Esa Venus, hará de las suyas

**-~€-u-€~-~€-u-€~-~€-u-€~-~€-u-€~-~€-u-€~-**

—Venga Uchiha, tú que deseas ser el primero en todo, es tu turno de empezar este jaleo — la voz de Venus resonó en la mente del chico que caminaba a paso lento a travez del bosque para regresar a su guarida.

Al escuchar la voz siguió con su camino como si nada. La diosa se enfureció y con un solo movimiento ató a Sasuke del árbol más cercano y cubriéndole los ojos con una rama. El chico quedó petrificado. Sintió un fuerte jalón, y se vio a sí mismo en una silla color marfil con incrustaciones en oro y variedad de piedras preciosas. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando, aquel que estaba sentado empezó a narrar:

Recuerdo la última vez que la vi, el último momento que tuve su cuerpo entre mis brazos y su rostro hundido en mi pecho. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo entender porque mi estúpida cabeza no pudo decirle lo que ella tanto necesitaba, un "te amo" de mi parte era suficiente para ella, eso es lo que hace nacer estos sentimientos, me entiende y comprende perfectamente que no soy de esos tiernos y melosos, soy demasiado antipático y diría que ese tipo de cosas no fueron hechas para mí.

La imagen que viene a mi mente y me duele más que mil kunai en el pecho, es de una estación de tren, las personas en largas filas y algunas corriendo, pero eso no importa, lo que necesito es que alguien aparezca y borre de mi ese sentimiento que no me deja respirar.

Ahora puedo decirlo sin orgullo, aunque siento que es un poco tarde, Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo, miedo a perder a alguien que al principio era una migraña pero con el tiempo se convirtió en mi razón de vivir y de seguir adelante, ella me enseñó que la vida no solo está llena de odio y venganza, sino de bellos sentimientos, propios y para los demás, gracias a eso llegó a mí el valor para regresar a mi aldea, y quedarme ahí con ella, por siempre, al menos eso era lo que esperaba peor no conté jamás con que no fui lo suficientemente hombre para mantenerla a mi lado.

Ella me abandonó por no saber demostrarle cuanto la necesito y cuanto la deseaba a mi lado. No me porté con Sakura de la forma que ella hubiese querido, lo reconozco ya que de mi boca jamás salieron palabras cursis ni románticas ¡pero eso no significaba que no la amara! es más, hasta cambié muchos hábitos por ella, porque se sintiera bien conmigo.

Cada que me sentía triste ella estaba ahí para consolarme y hacerme saber que la tenía a ella y a su lado jamás tuve sensaciones malas, no conocí el odio o la envidia cuando la tenía recostada en mi pecho. Con ella lo tenia todo y aún mas, me daba lo que necesitaba sin que yo le dijera algo, me conocía a la perfección y tenía en mente todos mis gestos, los cuales interpretaba perfectamente; ahora me siento como un recipiente vacio, al cual le han sacado poco a poco su esencia y es arrojado sin compasión a la basura, en estos momentos eso es mi corazón: un desecho vacio e inservible.

Siento que mis esfuerzos por cambiar fueron en vano. No supe de donde saque el coraje para decirle lo que siento por ella, solo recuerdo que después de mi embarazosa declaración sonrió y me dijo "Te amo, mi Sasuke-kun" y se lanzó sobre mí para tomar suavemente mis labios. Me encanta que me diga así.

Rompí el beso suave para abrazarla y así sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Mirando a la ventana recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, cada vez que nos escapábamos de los deberes e íbamos a pasear a cualquier lado, de hecho el lugar nunca importaba: lo único que valía la pena era estar con ella y disfrutarla cada segundo que la vida me regalaba.

Odio hacer esto, pero no queda más remedio, si debo arrastrarme para que vuelva conmigo, lo hare, si me pide que sea como el baka de Naruto, claro que discutiría, pero de igual manera la complaceré en todo, solo deseo que mis intentos sean suficientes para mi Sakura, porque eso es: mía y de nadie más. Iré a la casa de Tsunade, donde es seguro que se fue a refugiar después de nuestra pelea, me importa un bledo que la aldea entera se me venga encima, yo la amo y deseo recuperarla, es lo único que vale la pena en mi vida y no pienso dejarla en manos de tipos raros como Sai. Aunque aún me pregunto, porque no puedo tener una vida tranquila como la de Shikamaru, ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?

El reflejo desapareció y la diosa empezó a reir mientras Sasuke volvia a caer inconsciente.

—Esto es para ti... — dijo Venus y una nube azulada comenzó a formarse justo arriba de la cabeza de Sasuke. La nube repetía una y otra vez los versos que Venus había destinado al antes frio y calculador Uchiha, que ahora se mostraba con un gesto de sufrimiento.

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?_

La diosa sonrió y dijo en voz alta... ¿Quién sigue?...


End file.
